Fun, Fun, Fun
*surf vocalRichie Unterberger, Samb Hicks, Jennifer Dempsey. Music USA: the rough guide, , p. 383. *power popAltham, Keith. "Lily Isn't Pornographic, Say Who" New Musical Express May 20, 1967 *car song }} | Length = 2:16 | Label = Capitol | Writer = | Producer = Brian Wilson | Last single = "Little Saint Nick" (1963) | This single = "Fun, Fun, Fun" (1964) | Next single = "I Get Around" (1964) | Misc = }} }} "Fun, Fun, Fun" is a song written by Brian Wilson and Mike Love for American rock band the Beach Boys. It was released in 1964 as a single backed with "Why Do Fools Fall in Love", both later appearing on the band's album Shut Down Volume 2. The song is one of many by the Beach Boys that virtually defined the California myth. Its lyrics are about a teenage girl who tricks her father so she can go hot-rodding with his Ford Thunderbird. At the end, her father discovers her deception and takes the keys from her. The narrator then comes to the girl's rescue with his own car. Composition The song was written by Brian Wilson and Mike Love and was based upon real life occurrences in the life of Dennis Wilson. In 1996, Russ Titelman recalled that he visited Brian while he was working on the song, and that its original lyric was "Run, Run, Run". Then-manager Murry Wilson was dissatisfied with the song, and had engineer Chuck Britz cancel one of its recording sessions. However, Brian rescheduled the session after discovering what happened. The opening electric guitar introduction of the original version of the song was based on Chuck Berry's "Johnny B. Goode", which in turn was based on the intro of Louis Jordan's "Ain't That Just Like a Woman (They'll Do It Every Time)".Brown, Pete and Harvey P. Newquist (1997) Legends of Rock Guitar''Miklitsch, Robert (2006) ''Roll Over Adorno: Critical Theory, Popular Culture, Audiovisual Media The track's punctuated drum fills were inspired by the work of Phil Spector. Philip Lambert noted that the song's verses follow the same chord progression as Spector's "Da Doo Ron Ron". Recording The song was recorded on January 1, 1964, at United Western Recorders Studio 3. Vocals and additional overdubs followed on either January 8 or 9. The stereo and mono mixes stem from the same recording but have a significant difference: the fadeout on the stereo mix fades out early into the song's outro, with the instruments fading away before the vocals (and an overdubbed drum part). The mono mix, as heard on the 45 as well as mono copies of Shut Down Volume 2 has an extended outro. Personnel Track details courtesy of session archivist Craig Slowinski. Mirror The Beach Boys *Al Jardine – harmony and backing vocal, electric bass guitar *Mike Love – lead and bass vocal *Brian Wilson – harmony and backing vocal, producer, piano, Hammond B3 organ *Carl Wilson – harmony and backing vocal, electric lead and rhythm guitars *Dennis Wilson – harmony and backing vocal, drums Additional musicians *Hal Blaine – tambourine, drums *Steve Douglas – tenor saxophones *Jay Migliori – baritone saxophones *Ray Pohlman – 6-string electric bass guitar Release history The "Fun, Fun, Fun" single backed with "Why Do Fools Fall In Love?" was released in the United States in February 1964. The single peaked at the number 5 spot on the Billboard chart. In the United Kingdom, the single was released in March 1964 through Capitol Records, but failed to chart. In Australia, the single peaked at the number 6 position, which was the band's highest charting single in Australia at that time. In West Germany, the single became their first single to chart in the country when it peaked at the number 49 position. According to various national charts published in Billboard through the 1960s, the single peaked at number 4 in The Philippines (February 1965) with thirteen weeks in its top 10, and spent four weeks at number 3 in Hong Kong (December 1965) with ten weeks in its top 10. Variations The instrumental track was released on the 2001 archival release Hawthorne, CA. A new stereo mix, more closely resembling the original single version, was released in 2013 on the Made in California box set. Alternate live versions appear on Beach Boys Concert (1964), The Beach Boys in Concert (1973), and Good Timin': Live at Knebworth England 1980 (2002). Charts Cover versions * 1966 – Dino, Desi & Billy, Our Time's Coming * 1984 - Kids Incorporated, Season 1 - Funny Money * 1988 - Kids Incorporated, Season 5 - Kahuna Kids * 2005 - Caleigh Peters, Herbie: Fully Loaded starring Lindsay Lohan. Status Quo version The song was covered in 1996 by the then-current lineups of the Beach Boys and Status Quo (see Don't Stop), with a new verse written for the song. The Beach Boys sang mainly backing vocals, with Status Quo's Francis Rossi performing the lead vocal for the entire song, except the new verse, which was sung by Mike Love. It was released under PolyGram Records as a single in the United Kingdom. The single, featuring another artist on the B-side, peaked at the number 24 position on the charts. References External links * Category:1964 singles Category:The Beach Boys songs Category:Jan and Dean songs Category:Leif Garrett songs Category:Status Quo (band) songs Category:Songs written by Brian Wilson Category:Songs written by Mike Love Category:Song recordings produced by Brian Wilson Category:Capitol Records singles Category:1964 songs Category:Songs about women